Y el pirata se robó mis pantalones
by Neko uke chan
Summary: ―No, no te atreves―dijo tajante, frunciendo los labios con descrédito , pensando que por una vez en la vida Antonio no podía estar pensando en algo tan tonto. ―Sí, si lo hago―contradijo él. Bien, él propició la situación..."Que los piratas me parecen atractivos" fue servirse en bufete libre sin quererlo. Spamano. Lime.


Hidekazu Maruya-sama está muy ocupado preparando los capítulos de la 6ta temp, así que no se crean que esto es mío solo por imitar el gayness en Hetalia y prostituir sus personajes.

Tensión sexual en el aire, así cómo lenguaje vulgar y erótico. Puede considerarse como una parafilia o fantasía sexual. Lime

* * *

―No, no te atreves―dijo tajante, frunciendo los labios con descrédito , pensando que por una vez en la vida _Antonio no podía estar pensando en algo tan tonto_. Bien, él propició la situación, pero no sabía que con ello le había abierto la puerta a una debilidad de sí mismo que desconocía.

―Sí, si lo hago―contradijo, elevando una ceja y ladeando el cuello con gracia, aunque Lovino vio eso más como un gesto digno de un ganso.

Los ojos de España titilaban con un brillo competitivo e infantil de terquedad, advirtiendo a Lovino de no seguir cavando su tumba.

―¡Qué no, maldita sea, no lo harás!―pero para necios llámenlo, y contrarrestó , empezando a perder fuerza en el énfasis puesto en su voz, que se quebró en su garganta cuando Antonio se le acercó al puente de la nariz, entre las cejas. Y pese a que no quería dejárselo tan fácil, se le dificultaba.

―Por las barbas negras de mi viejo que se me atrevo, pequeño granuja arghh― le resopló con voz ronca, gutural, haciendo vibrar sus cuerdas vocales para formar gruñidos conocidos que no usaba hace…siglos. Mordió la punta de su nariz.

―¡!

Lovi saltó por reflejo, abriendo sus ojos del susto y sorpresa _el muy bastardo sí que se atrevió._

Resopló, tratando de ocultar su aprehensión al vestirla de disgusto, pero Antonio podía leerlo como un jodido _mapa del tesoro _y bien lo sabía.

―Entonces, polluelo polizón, te pones cuando mi hablo como un viril y corrupto corsario ¿eh? ― Torció un amago de burla en su sonrisa, inclinándose un poco y apoyando su muñeca contorsionada tras la parte baja de su espalda, simulando un garrote ―Ser un bucanero perverso y cachondo ey, sabandija calenturrienta― estiró la mano libre para tocarle el culo, lo que Romano no vio venir, ocasionando un sonrojo casi febril cuando le apretó una nalga.

Nunca.

Nunca debió decir eso.

_Que los piratas me parecen atractivos _fue servirse en bufete libre al de por si mano suelta Antonio.

Pero sí que lo pensaba, y eso se le fugó de la boca al ver el viejo álbum de Alta Mar que encontró sin querer mientras buscaba unos recetarios del Abuelo Roma en lo alto de la biblioteca de la sala; y haberle preguntado al español sobre ello debía contar como una de las diez cosas más estúpidas que había hecho nunca. Las otras nueve incluían a su hermano y el macho-patatas.

―¡B-bastardo, ya déjame! ― forcejeó, evitando a todo costo mirarle a los ojos verdes que sabía estaban cargados de bravura y altanería de antaño, como la que vio reflejada en las fotografías. Se arrepintió mil veces de haber sonsacado el tema por mera curiosidad.

―Ey sabes que soy con los tripulantes que no se comporta argh, ¿esbirro? Te haré caminar por la tabla, italiano rastrero. ― le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja derecha, la más inmediata a él, y luego lamió la pequeña marca roja, haciéndole temblar.

El gritito que se le escapó fue más agudo de lo que creyó digno a su edad, y empujó al mayor por reflejo, sintiendo los pantalones sueltos por la hebilla del cinturón, que no supo cuando Antonio se los había aflojado.

―¡Maldito pervertido! ―refunfuñó, lanzándole un cojín de tortuga del mueble más cercano, que Antonio esquivó sin dificultad.

―Te haré recitar el Código del Diablo desnudo y atado a tu camarote hasta que vomites, sanguijuela sodomita― le gruñó, mostrando los dientes blancos en una expresión aterradora que le hizo contener el aire, obligándolo a retroceder hasta el mueble de donde hubo tomado el almohadón, tropezando con el posa brazos y cayendo de espaldas.

Abalanzándose sobre él, Antonio tomó su riso entre los dedos, halándolo con templanza suficiente para sacarle otro grito, esta vez más cerca de un gemido.

Sí, supo que debía admitirlo al menos para sí mismo. Que ese lado salvaje, altanero y subversivo de Antonio que tan ilusorio y lejano se le hacía, por más que hubiera escuchado de él, ponía a trabajar a su _Vesubio _a mil por hora. Escuchar la risa sardónica y forzada mezclada con la del usual Antonio se le hizo extraño y fascinante a la vez.

Pero no anticipaba que el Ladrón de los siete mares se callara y lo envolviera condescendientemente, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, manteniendo su abrazo.

―¿Puedo tocarte, Lovi?

Si, _ese _Antonio también le gustaba.

–¿…Qué clase de _Capitán _pide permiso a un lacayo para clavar su alfanje? ― bufó en respuesta una vez superada su impresión inicial, viendo como el español elevaba la cabeza y le plantaba un beso en los labios, sonriéndole con picardía cariñosa al separarse.

―A todo estribor entonces, que no hay moros en la costa.

* * *

Va sin beta, así que avisen si encuentran insultos a la lengua de Cervantes.

No sé nada de terminología de ultramar ni vocabulario de piratas, que no he visto Piratas del Caribe se saca por inferencia, así que me aventuré a _googlear _a ver si algo me ayudaba, y eso usé. No me apedreen por las palabras mal escritas e incorrectas, que hice lo que un artículo me decía y se los resumo:

"Decir 'se' significa 'sí'"

"El término 'Ey' en vez del pronombre 'Tú'"

Entre otras cosas, por aquí les dejaría el enlace si pudiera…..

**ehonewspanol punto com. Hablar como pirata**

Y dicho sea de paso, este fue mi headcanon de como a Romano le gusta que Toño le hable sucio y _pirata _de vez en cuando. Gracias por leer, y por comentar se llevan a casa una réplica exacta del _Vesubio italiano (_y saben que me refiero al volcán, ¿verdad?) así que háganme saber que vale la pena perder tiempo de estudio por el Spamano.


End file.
